gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Setup: Escort ULP
Out of lives. ULP Contact dies. |reward = $18.000 (Easy) (Crew Only) $36.000 (Normal) (Crew Only) $45.000 (Hard) (Crew Only) |protagonists = 2-4 GTA Online Protagonists |unlocks = Prep: Onboard Computer (if all setups and prep jobs are completed) |unlockedby = The Doomsday Heist - Act III Preparation: Chernobog |todo = Go to Paleto Bay Construction Yard. Take out Avon's security team. Go to the landing site. Wait for Agent ULP. Follow and protect Agent ULP. Follow Agent ULP. }} Setup: Escort ULP is a heist setup featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. It is part of the Act 3 of The Doomsday Heist. Description The crew are instructed to go to a construction yard in Paleto Bay, where the Chernobog ballistic missile launcher is guarded by the agents under Phoenicia Rackman orders (or in case of more than two players, one or two Ramp Buggies to defend the vehicle). She then receives a call from Agent ULP, where he informs that two agents were taken down and got the Havok helicopter to initiate the escape procedure. However, as the crew reaches the destination, the yard is heavily surrounded by Cliffford Mercenaries and various Dubsta 6x6 pickup trucks, and Lester Crest says they were monitoring their channels to know what is going on. The crew have to them eliminate all enemies before taking the truck (and the optional buggies). Once the team takes the truck, they have to move to a landing site where Agent ULP's chopper is, but they have to sort oncoming mercenaries on Dubsta 6x6s. As they reach the marked site, Agent ULP is now ready to take off, but the crew are warned that various Valkyrie helicopters are trying to take him down. The crew now have to follow Agent ULP and protect him from the oncoming Valkyries and more Dubsta 6x6s, with a few roadblocks to difficult their mission. The team on the truck have to coordinate to move the truck and shoot down the helicopters with the missile launchers (since the truck cannot perform both actions at the same time), while the optional buggy team have to clear the truck's path and to keep the mercenaries away from the truck if it is surrounded. The operation last for around the Grand Senora Desert, where eventually, Agent ULP informs that the mercenaries are retreating back, based on what he heards on their radio. From there, helicopters are no longer chasing Agent ULP and starts retreating, while ground troops are not seen anywhere, only the remaining trucks still chasing the Chernobog. After that, now the crew have to wait for the agent to reach the safehouse located in the cul-de-sac, which is the same where Agent 14 is sent in the previous setup. After that, the mission is completed. Video Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Heists Category:Heist Setups Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online